Aura Bella Fiora
:"Sixth floor’s Guardian Aura Bella Fiora, at your command." ::-Aura's Introduction Aura Bella Fiora (アウラ・ベラ・フィオーラ) is a dark elf and one of the twin Floor Guardians on the 6th Floor in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She is the twin sister of Mare Bello Fiore and was created by Bukubukuchagama. Being a beast tamer and ranger, she is capable of controlling magic beasts and is a master of guerrilla warfare. Appearance Aura is a tomboyish looking child with dark skin and pointed ears, a signature traits of the dark elves. She has golden hair and heterochromia, her left eye blue and right eye green. She wears reddish-black dragon scale leather covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown. Below it, she has a matching set of white trousers and gold plated shoes, and around her neck is an acorn necklace emitting golden light. She is equipped with a whip around her waist and a giant, decorated bow on her back. In addition, she wears a watch given to her by Ainz, which has her creator's, Bukubukuchagama's voice on it. Personality In contrast with her brother Mare, Aura is a very cheerful, tomboyish girl who is often straightforward and blunt with her remarks. She dominates over her brother, often dragging him around and telling him what to do. At first glance she doesn't appear to get along with Shalltear and often gets into small quarrels with her, but in reality the two of them are quite close as though they were true sisters. Aura also has a collector's spirit, and since coming to the New World, she wishes to add any new creature she finds to her beast collection. Like all NPCs of Nazarick, Aura is completely loyal to Ainz and would sacrifice everything for his sake. She carries out her duties with great zeal and would give up on her own interests if ordered to. She misses her creator Bukubukuchagama dearly, and enjoys hearing her voice from Ainz's watch. Background Aura was created by Bukubukuchagama, and much of her personality is based upon her creator's circumstances in real life. Her dominance over Mare is most likely due to Bukubukuchagama's belief that younger brothers should listen to their older sisters. Chronology The Undead King Arc When Momonga teleports to the 6th Floor, Aura notices him and jumps down from the Colosseum, greeting him respectfully. She then calls for her brother Mare to also pay his respects, but when he takes too long, she gets angry and begins scolding him, stopping only when Momonga tells her to forgive him. Wondering why Momonga has come to her floor, Aura is shocked to hear that he was performing experiments with his staff. Responding appropriately, Aura has her servants bring a scarecrow for him to test his magic on. When Momonga asks if she wanted to fight his summoned primal fire elemental, she enthusiastically charges in while dragging Mare with her. Later when the other Floor Guardians arrive, she joins them in a formal salutation toward Momonga. Together, they collectively pay their respects and admire the powerful presence their master has. The Dark Warrior Arc While Ainz masquerades as an adventurer, Aura is given the task with gathering living beings willing to join Nazarick, and the construction of a warehouse for resource storage and emergency shelter. When Ainz and Narberal enter the forest with Nfirea and the Swords of Darkness, she is asked to lure out the Wise King of the Forest to attack them. With her special breath skill, she easily manages to direct the creature straight toward them. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc As Ainz proceeds to engage Shalltear in a death battle, Aura and Mare have been ordered to monitor the area. Having been given world items, the two are given the additional order of withdrawing when the enemies appear. Right before Shalltear lands the killing blow on Ainz, Aura releases one of her skills, making Shalltear feel a sense of hostility from her and hesitate in her attack. This allows Ainz to regain the initiative and emerge victorious. After the revival of Shalltear, Aura and the other Guardians begged Ainz to never get in harm's way again, and to allow them to handle any future incidents that may come. The Show Must Go On! In the Tob Forests, Aura began making preparations to build a second Great Tomb of Nazarick. Noticing that her brother Mare was becoming uncomfortable around her, she asked why. Mare was afraid that she was having thoughts in seceding from Nazarick. Aura stated that wasn't the case, Ainz arrived and he explained that the structure that Aura was building was a fake tomb to detract invaders. Based on the work she had done so far, Ainz was willing to give Aura a reward for her hard work, though she initially refused. However, due to his continue insistence about it, she consented, but only if the other Floor Guardians received something similar. In the meeting with her peers and master, she requested a taming room to train her animals. Later on, Aura and Mare noticed a gathering of the NPCs around a bulletin for try-outs for the role of Juliet in a play hosted by Ainz. Aura declined to participate as she didn't want to get involved in Albedo and Shalltear's shenanigans. A day before the auditions, Aura was approached by both female Guardians, who offered her high level artifacts for her vote. Aura ultimately voted for Shalltear, and when Albedo found and attempted to admit her guilt, the dark elf stated she had evidence of the illicit bribes from both Guardians. Demiurge was informed of this resulting in the disqualification of both women from the competition. The Sealed Evil Tree Arc Aura and Hamsuke accompany Ainz to retrieve a rare herb in the northern region of the Great Forest of Tob. The trio encounter a dryad named Pinison Pol Perlia. Through her, Ainz learns of the awakening evil treant, Zy'tl Q'ae. After Zy'tl Q'ae has fully awakened. Aura along with other Floor Guardians were ordered to fight together against Zy'tl Q'ae and to secure the herb for Ainz's adventurer quest from the Adventurer's Guild. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Aura is seen giving out orders to a contingent of golems and elder liches in constructing a warehouse in the northern part of the Tob Forest. With her watch's alarm going off, she decides to take a break. Pestonya then serves Aura with hamburger with two pickles, french fries with skin on and a cola during her break time. Aura and the other Guardians appears next to Ainz when he addresses the lizardmen. When Ainz wants to use her warehouse to speak to Crusch Lulu, she is strongly against it as she feels that it is not suitable for Ainz. Ainz then comforts her, saying that the place built with her feelings is as good as Nazarick. The Guardians, hearing this, immediately proclaim the place as such and permit Crusch to enter. The Search for Hamusuke Arc Aura was ordered by Ainz to find Hamsuke who got lost somewhere on the 1st Floor of Nazarick. Aura and her brother tracked the hamster to the 2nd Floor and were soon joined by Albedo and Shalltear. The four found Hamsuke, however none of the female Floor Guardians wanted to approach the beast, as much to their horror Hamsuke had a cockroach on her head. The other three pushed the male dark elf to use his staff to crush the bug, but Mare was unsure how afraid of killing Hamsuke. The antics of the Guardians caused Hamsuke to flee in terror after being threatened with death if it came any closer. The Two Leaders Arc Aura accompany Ainz to meet with the Giant of the East and the Serpent of the West at the Great Forest of Tob. She was asked by Ainz of her well being and she tells Ainz that she still young and well. When they reach the lair of the Giant of the East. After the negotiation failed, Aura captured Ryraryus while Ainz kills Guu and all of his minions with Despair Aura V. Aura along with Ainz return back to Nazarick. She was ordered by Ainz to keep an eye on Albedo and Shalltear and she's in charge of the women’s group in the female bath. While in the female bath, the Lion Golem attacks the female Guardians for their bad behavior in the bath and Ainz and the male Guardians prepare to help them. The Dark Hero's Story Arc Aura and her brother attend a meeting with the rest of the Floor Guardians to decide what kind of rewards they wish to receive from Ainz. Aura voices her wish to be given Rororo as a reward. Her request is immediately rejected by Cocytus, as the hydra is the property of the lizardmen, which are under his jurisdiction. Even though Aura's request was denied by Cocytus, she then requested from him to have the pet's children instead. Simply put, Aura wants to take the children of Rororo to the 6th Floor of Nazarick and raised them in the pond there. Cocytus didn't turn down the request right away, but will first try asking about it to the lizardmen and reminded Aura that she can't take it from them forcefully. When hearing Mare's outcry to not lower the coupon's price for sleeping with Ainz as disrespectful, Aura reassures her brother that the price being low was nothing more than just an example. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Aura and Mare breaks into the executive council of Eight Fingers while they were left utterly shock by their sudden entrance. Upon arrival at their base, Aura used her power and gained control of the executive council. Aura dominates them by using her breath ability, and celebrates the idea that they will be puppets of Nazarick. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc After the massacre of the workers, Aura and Mare visits the imperial palace with dragons and threatens the Emperor Jircniv that if he doesn't apologize for the invasion, they will destroy the whole Empire. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc In the Imperial Palace, Aura threatens Jircniv, they will destroy the Empire if he doesn't apologizes to Ainz Ooal Gown immediately. After the negotiation, Aura and Mare return back to Nazarick and wait for his arrival. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Aura and her brother came to visit Ainz. Thanks to Aura, the fortress in the Great Forest of Tob as the fake Nazarick, or perhaps a resource depot had been completed for now. Aura’s next task was to conceal the fortress and strengthen its defenses. While so, the three elves that had been saved during the Invasion of the Large Tomb were attempting to act as parental surrogates for Aura and her brother. Ainz hopes that they can help with Aura's and her brother's development as fellow dark elves. At the same time, both the two dark elves are picked up by Ainz, placed on each lap, and coddled in fatherly affection. When Albedo was sitting on Ainz's lap, he attempts to breathe in a familiar scent, which Aura later stops her master from doing so, telling him brashly that it is perverted. Additionally, Aura alongside her brother decided to make a suggestion to Ainz that boys should wear girl clothes, and girls should wear boys clothes. However, the suggestion is struck down by Ainz when he convinces everyone in the room that the two dark elves are dressed that way because their creator, Bukubukuchagama wanted them to be special. The Pleiades Day Arc Aura was notified of Yuri Alpha's entry unto her floor, and was informed that she was looking for Shizu. Aura brought Yuri Alpha to Shizu, who had wrapped her body around one of Aura's Spear Needle's, causing it great discomfort. After Yuri extricated the automaton from Aura's pet, they were joined by Neuronist Painkill, who explained that she was going to a house-warming, bring a gift of perfume. Aura confused at the gift inquired what it was, humoring Neuronist on her childish and offered to educate the young dark elf in being a 'lady'. Though due to her close proximity with Neuronist, she caused Aura to run back to her floor. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Ainz decides to use the NPCs to be his bodyguards on his journey to the Dwarf Kingdom. According to Ainz, the only suitable bodyguards for him are Aura and Shalltear. In other words, Aura and her magical beasts could be considered an ideal choice for this trip there. Ainz contacts Aura and Shalltear to meet him in his chambers at E-Rantel. Aura came first, so Ainz explains to her that they will be visiting the Dwarf Kingdom along with Shalltear. This surprises Aura because she figured that Shalltear have very limited uses. Ainz also explained to Aura that Shalltear's reputation as the strongest Floor Guardian has hampered her growth and want her to accumulate various experiences to make up for it. With Shalltear's arrival thereafter, Aura tells her to wait for Ainz to finish speaking. Ainz explains to Aura they will be visiting the Dwarf Kingdom and that Shalltear will be under her command. He also suggest to bring their familiars along during their journey. While Shalltear vows to redeems herself from her past failure, Aura offers her prayer to her creator to watch over Shalltear. Moreover, they arrived at the entrance of the dwarven city, but discovered that the city was abandoned. Ainz orders his subordinate to search any sign of life in the city. Aura discovers a footprint in one of the abandoned building on their way to the home of the dwarf, who took care of Zenberu and it's clearly not a dwarves. As they continue to search in the city, Ainz received a message from the Hanzo, informing Ainz that they found a trace of someone presence in the tunnel. Ainz orders Shalltear, Zenberu and the others to stay on guard at the entrance of the tunnel while he and Aura proceed to investigate the hidden tunnel of the building and make a peaceful contact. Later on, Ainz and Aura found a lone dwarf miner digging in the tunnel all by himself. Aura proceed to meet the Dwarf and ask him a question. The dwarf was startled by the sudden appearance of the dark elf and use the clock of invisibility to hide his presence. Aura persuades the dwarf that she doesn't intend to hurt him and want to look at him. The dwarf reveal himself and wonder why is a dark elf doing here. Aura introduces herself as the emissary from the Sorcerer Kingdom and the dwarf introduces himself as Gondo Firebeard. Aura asks Gondo that there is no dwarves in the city, he tells Aura that the city was abandoned three years ago due to the Quagoa, an underground dwelling race just like the dwarves, and also told her that the Dwarven Army are ready to recapture their old capital city from the Quagoa. After Ainz revealed himself before Gondo, Aura prevented him from running away. Later after traveling to Feo Jera to negotiate with the Regency Council, Aura was present when Ainz rallied the remaining runesmiths to his side. Aura, Shalltear, Ainz and Gondo traveled together to the old dwarven capital to fight the Frost Dragons and the Quagoa. As Hejinmal, a Frost Dragon submitted to Ainz Ooal Gown, he gives information about his other fellow Frost Dragons. With the information learned from Hejinmal, Ainz decided to give Aura this Frost Dragon as her new pet to take care of. Agreeing to his offer, Aura uses some sort of unknown skill or ability to bend the Frost Dragon under her full control. Ainz orders Aura and Shalltear to give the Quagoa an ultimatum while he and Gondo proceed to the Throne Room. Outside of Feo Berkana, Aura activated her World Item to trap the Quagoa from escaping. The army of 60,000 led by Pe Riyuro was confident that they would be able to stand up to any opposition. Then, two figures appeared before them. Having known of Yozu's encounter with the Death Knights, he approached the two warily. Aura and Shalltear gave him an ultimatum and declared that they had been sent to let the Quagoa know that they were to be taken to the Sorcerer Kingdom. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Aura Bella Fiora is called Aura Debay Fiora. Quotes * (To Shalltear): "...I'm only 76, and I've got lots more time to grow, unlike an undead with no future like you. Ah, how sad — you will never grow again~" * (To Momonga): "A merciful leader with great foresight." * (To the Floor Guardians about Momonga): "He didn't radiate that aura when he was with us. Momonga-sama was kind, and gave us something to drink when we were thirsty." * (To Ainz about Hamsuke): "Want to kill it? If you want to kill it, I want its skin. I think it would yield great leather." * (To herself about Shalltear): "Bukubukuchagama-sama, please watch over Shalltear, who was made by your little brother Peroroncino-sama!" * (To Ryraryus Spenia Ai Indarun): "Hey, I can't see Ainz-sama's handsome figure like this. I will rip out your throat if you are too noisy, alright? But I will be careful and not kill you." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Elves Category:Dark Elves Category:Beast Tamers Category:Rangers Category:Snipers Category:Floor Guardians Category:Nazarick